Meeting the Family Part 1
by razzy89
Summary: Cullen meets Inquisitor Trevelyan's family
I do not own Dragon Age or anything related to takes place ten months before Tresspaser.

Rosynna "Rosy" Trevelyan gets a visit from her mage brother,Jason,who confronts Cullen about his intentions with

his sister. At the same time,she must deal with her parents about their opinion on her relationship. Leliana also

has a new chance at love. This contains some sexual content, but isn't so descriptive. This is my first story, enjoy

* * *

The last rift had been closed at the Exalted Plains,and Rosy quickly put her bow away as she,Varric,Dorian,and Cassandra

headed back to the Inquisition's camp.

"So inquisitor...what will be the first thing you do when we get back to Skyhold?" joked Varric

"Why do you even ask? She'll go directly to the Commanders's office!" said Dorian,also teasing

Rosy had not heard what they had said,she was distracted. Ever since she had gotten that letter,she didn't know what she

was going to do,or how she was going to tell him. The only person who she had told,or written,about her relationship was

with her brother, Jason. The last letter from him was different, it said that their parents had heard of the rumors and

were moving quickly to engage her to the Prince of Starkhaven. The part that made her feel better was that Jason had finished

the letter saying 'I will head to Skyhold soon, I have missed you a lot'

"Rosy?" asked Cassandra, who was aware of the situation "Are you all right?"

"What?" Rosy quickly asked, then stopped turned to see her companions who looked at her, concerned

"I'm fine, just tired" she added, then sighed.

"Got the Commander in mind do you? That is why she is distracted, she misses him!" yelled Dorian, then both him and Varric

laughed.

"Hawke used to look that way when she was away from Blondie for too long" Varric said, still laughing

"I hardly see how that is any of your business!" scolded Cassandra, even though she had always been curious about Hawke and

her mage lover.

"It's all right Cassandra" interrupted Rosy, she added "I'm not the only one missing someone after all!"

The four of them laughed, Rosy feeling better about what was happening to her. She looked at Cassandra, who told her that

things always had a strange way of working out. The young rogue then started leading them back to the Inquisition's camp.

'I would be lost without them' Rosy thought 'As long as my friends are with me, I will be fine'

* * *

Cullen leaned his head back after he sat, and closed his eyes. He had just read the report that said that there were no more rifts had been

spotted. He sighed, his office hadn't been this quiet in such a long time, he opened his eyes and looked at the door in front of his desk

'she'll be back soon' he thought, then closed his eyes again and smiled. He couldn't stop thinking of the dream he had the night before, a

dream that had kept him daydreaming that day. Both Josephine and Leliana noticed that he was more relaxed, and kept teasing him during

their meeting. After their meeting, he quickly gave orders for his troops to go and help the people that King Alistar had sent to rebuild

Haven, then went to his office as he read the report that the spymaster had given him.

"Come in" said Cullen, opening his eyes and standing up after hearing a knock in the door.

A young man came in through the right door. He was tall, had light skin, had short black hair, and grey eyes, he wore robes and had a staff

with him.

"Commander" the young man spoke, then added "My name is Jason Trevelyan"

Cullen looked at him, Rosy had told him of Jason, and about how close the two of them were, and how heartbroken she was when he

was taken to the circle.

"The Inquisitor isn't here..." Cullen begin to say, but Jason interrupted

"I know, I waited for her to leave because I wanted to talk with you"

Cullen looked at him, surprised. He didn't know that Rosy had told Jason of their relationship.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Cullen, after a somewhat short silence.

"About you...and my sister" replied Jason, shocked at Cullen's reaction to his answer, he continued "We have been writing each other ever

since she became the Inquisitor. She writes to our parents too, but...doesn't tell them everything. Commander, I know what is going

on between you and my sister"

"I love her" Cullen assured him "I have been in love with her since I first saw her"

"I know Commander" agreed Jason "I remember how you looked at her just before the Conclave"

Cullen remembered that day at Haven. He was training the troops when a carriage arrived 'another noble' he thought, looking at the carriage.

The carriage's door opened, and a woman came out, she had light skin, short black hair, and grey eyes, she turned towards the carriage and took

a bow out. As she equipped her bow and arrows, a young mage came out.

"I remember you" whispered Cullen, the young mage that he had seen that day with Rosy was her brother.

"I'm glad you do" said Jason, he continued "I have missed Rosy dearly, she is the only one in my family with who I have been close to. We are

the third and fourth children, my future was defined when I was sent to the Circle, but Rosy's wasn't. The rebellion put my future in an unknown

course, but my sister was promised to the Chantry shortly before we went to Haven."

"She told me about that, but she said that it all changed when she became the Inquisitor" Cullen agreed, he added "She also told me that she

didn't want to join the Chantry"

"Rosy has always been a bit of a rebel" laughed Jason "When the Circles rebelled, she helped a lot of mages escape. Our parents were furious"

"I thought that the templars at the Ostwick Circle offered little resistance" Cullen stated

"Most of them" Jason revealed "a few of them fought, but the others helped us escape"

Both men laughed, Jason walked in front of the desk, and stood directly in front of Cullen

"But I didn't come to talk about what happened during my time at the Circle" reaffirmed Jason "All I want to know is what your intentions

are with my sister"

Cullen stopped laughing, and a shocked expression came to his face, he had not thought about the future of his relationship with Rosy. The

two of them were in love, but hadn't discussed what would come.

"I had a dream last night..." Cullen sighed, and continued "I was in an open plain,the grass was beneath our feet. I was holding Rosy, then

I heard a voice. I saw a little girl...she called me papa. As I let go of Rosy to carry her, I noticed that Rosy was pregnant"

"Was Rosy happy in your dream?" asked Jason.

"She was" answered Cullen, and looked directly at Jason, who was smiling.

There was a silence, Cullen was a bit uncomfortable about the fact that a mage was questioning him. Although his opinion on mages had changed,

he found the situation in his office ironic.

"I have heard of you,Commander" Jason told him,he kept on "Not through the inquisition,but of your life before. You were a templar, first at

Ferelden,then at Kirkwall"

Cullen felt like Jason was judging him, but Jason continued "I don't care what you have done in your past Commander. You did what your duty

was and I admire you for that. You are a good man and Rosy is deeply in love with you, just as you are with her. I want nothing more than her

to be happy, but be sure that if you hurt her..."

"You'll make me regret it?" asked Cullen

"No...I'll just stop her from stabbing you in your sleep" joked Jason.

Both men laughed, and after a while, Jason said, smiling

"Come Commander! let's grab a drink at the tavern"

"I'm sorry, but I must decline. I still have much work to do" Cullen answered.

"Your loss then!" laughed Jason, then added "I'll see you around"

Jason left, closing the door behind him. Cullen stood behind his desk all that time, frozen. That was the first time he had encountered any of

Rosy's family, and somehow, he thought that things had gone well with Jason. Although Jason had acted with a very serious attitude towards him

at first, at the end he had been friendly. As for Jason, he was glad that Rosy had found her happiness, but he knew things would not be so

simple, especially with what their parents were doing, yet he promised himself that he would help Rosy, no matter what.

* * *

Jason and Cullen became quick friends during the time that Rosy was gone. Jason was a very easy going and generous man who started helping

the injured at Skyhold as soon as he had first spoken with the Commander. Jason felt right at home upon meeting Rosy's friends, who made him

feel welcome. At night, he was found at the tavern, drinking with Bull and his chargers. Jason also spent most of his time flirting with Leliana.

A few weeks after Jason's arrival, Leliana called for a meeting after receiving a report. She met up with Cullen and Josephine at the war

room after having lunch with the Inquisitor's brother.

"Jason is certainty something,isn't he?" asked Josephine, as Leliana entered the room.

"Yes" answered Leliana, she continued "After today's flirting, he asked me about the Queen of Ferelden"

"I heard she had returned to Denerim ,after finding what she was looking for" interrupted Cullen

"Yes, thanks to the Inquisitor who allowed me to send her help her, she went back to cure her husband" replied Leliana

"And how is the King?" Cullen asked.

"Juli wrote me, she told me everything was fine" replied Leliana

"Leliana, how many times have I told you to not call her that! She is the Queen of Ferelden!" Josephine insisted.

"You have insisted as many times as she and the King have told me to not be so formal with them" Leliana laughed, she added

"Anyway,this is not why I called this meeting"

Leliana gave her report to Cullen, who read it. After reading it, a smile came to Cullen's face. Leliana continued as he handed Josephine

the report

"Jason doesn't know"

"The inquisitor is a day away!" yelled Josephine.

"She is?!" asked Jason, as the door of the war room opened, he came in, embarrassed

"Jason...why were you spying?" asked Josephine

"I didn't mean to" answered Jason "I was waiting outside for the spymaster, I wanted to hear more of the Hero of Ferelden. I just got

curious"

"Well..." said Cullen, patiently "it's not like we were going to keep this to ourselves. I would have told him after our meeting"

"Getting along with your brother in law Commander?" teased Leliana

"And just in time too!" said Jason.

Josephine and Leliana looked at Jason, confused. Jason turned to Cullen and asked "You haven't told them?"

"Told us what?" asked Josephine

"Tomorrow is the Inquisitor's birthday" answered Cullen, and turned to see them

"Maker!" panicked Josephine "Why didn't any of you tell me? Now I have to hurry and prepare a banquet!"

"Don't worry Josephine" Jason reassured her "Cullen and I have it all planned out"

"You do?" asked Josephine

"Yes" replied Cullen,he continued "We have a surprise birthday party ready for her return. She also doesn't know that Jason is here"

"Well, she is in for a surprise" laughed Leliana.

"All right then" Josephine whispered, feeling relieved.

"Our job is to intercept the Inquisitor at the bridge and lead her to the tavern" Cullen told them.

"But Commander..." began to say Josephine, but Leliana interrupted

"Leave it alone Josie...at least all is handled"

"And it is!" yelled Jason, happily, then looked at Leliana "Come my dear spymaster! Tell me more of the Queen of Ferelden"

Leliana left the war room with Jason, with Josephine following. Cullen remained in the war room, looking at the report and at the map.

He sighed, remembering his dream as he closed his eyes and scratched his neck. He opened his eyes, took the report, and went back to his office.

'One more day' he thought, and smiled. He had missed her, and finally she was coming back.

* * *

Rosy, Cassandra, Varric, and Dorian hurried to Skyhold, stopping at the encampment outside to clean themselves. After all, one of the first things

Rosy did every time they came back to Skyhold was go to Cullen's office, and she did not want to smell bad or look dirty when he saw her. She

had made a habit of stopping at the encampment outside Skyhold to take a bath, something for which she was highly teased whenever she took

Dorian, Sera, Bull, or Varric with her.

After all four of them finished cleaning themselves, they made their way to Skyhold. As they approached, they saw that they were being welcomed

back by Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen at bridge. They got off their horse when they arrived, with Cullen helping Rosy. Once she was on the ground, the two of them

hugged.

"I missed you" Rosy whispered in his ear, and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too" said Cullen, placing his forehead in hers.

"I think the two of you should get a room" joked Dorian, as he, Varric, Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana went into Skyhold, taking the horses.

After they were gone, Cullen let go of her, still looking directly in her eyes. Then only holding on to her hands ,he said

"I have two surprises for you"

"What have you been planning for me Commander?" teased Rosy.

Cullen let go of one of her hands, and still holding her other hand, led her inside Skyhold. He took her to the throne room, leading her to her

chambers. They went through the door, and started going upstairs. Suddenly, Cullen stopped her, stood behind her, and placed his hands over her eyes.

"What are you...?" tried to ask Rosy, but Cullen interrupted

"You'll see,let's just keep going"

They kept going up the stairs, slowly. Cullen behind her, leading her in front of her bed. He took his hands off her face and said

"Happy Birthday,Rosy"

Rosy opened her eyes, and saw a blue sapphire dress in her bed, while in the floor there were a pair of black shoes. She approached the bed, and picked

up the dress.

"Cullen..." Rosy said and turned to see him "It's beautiful! You shouldn't..."

Cullen quickly pressed his lips against hers, and held her as he kissed for a while, then Cullen pulled away, he whispered

"Try it on"

"Are you that eager to get it off me Commander?" teased Rosy.

"Kind of" answered Cullen, blushing, then added "But I still have one more surprise for you. I'll wait for you downstairs"

Cullen left, and Rosy quickly changed. She wondered what the big mystery was, the only people that knew about her birthday were Cullen, Cassandra, and

Dorian. After she finished putting on her shoes, she went downstairs, Cullen was waiting for her in front of the throne.

"You're beautiful!" sighed Cullen upon seeing her, then came to her and took her hand.

"Cullen, what's this all about?" Rosy asked him.

"You'll see" replied Cullen, smiling at her.

Rosy smiled back and nodded, then Cullen began to lead her to the tavern. They walked ,slowly, and arrived. Cullen opened the door and led her

inside.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled, and began clapping their hands.

"Than..." began to thank Rosy, then saw him "Jason?"

Jason approached her, then said "Happy Birthday sister!"

Rosy quickly hugged Jason, who hugged her back.

"When did you get here?" asked Rosy, ending the embrace.

"A few weeks ago" answered Jason, he added "I missed you"

"I missed you too" replied Rosy, with Cullen still behind her

"We'll talk later Rosy" laughed Jason "I'm sure that the Commander wants you for himself tonight"

"Jason..." Rosy whispered, shocked

"It's all right" joked Jason "Your spymaster is a beautiful woman after all"

Jason left, and went to sit with Leliana and Varric. Rosy turned to Cullen, who whispered

"He has been flirting with her since he's been here"

Rosy placed her hands on his shoulders, then kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear.

Cullen took one of her hands, and led her to a table. They sat with Cassandra, Dorian, Bull and Cole.

"Nice dress Rosy" joked Dorian.

"Stop it Dorian!" scolded Cassandra "she looks very nice"

"What?" asked Dorian and continued "all I keep wondering is how you would look like in it"

"I wouldn't look nice,I wouldn't feel like myself" whispered Cole ,looking at Cassandra, he added

"You would look very pretty Cassandra"

"Thank you?" Cassandra stuttered

"So Inquisitor...who was that?" asked Dorian.

"My brother Jason" answered Rosy.

"He's attractive!" Dorian smirked,looking at Cassandra

"Watch it!" said Bull.

"What? I was telling Cassandra" Dorian assured "He seems to be her type"

"Actually, his type is Leliana" Bull told him.

"Tough luck Cassandra" joked Dorian.

"Yes,I have tough luck" replied Cassandra,and left.

After a while, Bull and Dorian left. Rosy and Cullen stayed at the table, watching everyone enjoy the party.

"I should just ask her, I'm sure they'll talk tomorrow" said Cole, breaking the silence of their table, looking at Cullen. Both turned to him,

Cole added "Ask her, she'll say yes, do it before it starts to rain"

"Rosy...well...um "began to say Cullen, but Rosy took his hand. Cullen looked up at her, meeting her eyes, he sighed "let's go to the

garden"

Rosy nodded her head, and got up from her seat. Cullen did the same, then held her. To their surprise, everyone was busy enjoying the

party that no one noticed they were leaving. They stepped out of the tavern, and went to the garden. The two of them sat in one of the benches,

and Rosy rested her head in Cullen's shoulder as he held her. Both sighed, and stayed still for a while, listening to the crickets chirping, and to the

wind blowing. Rosy closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I had a dream shortly after you left" said Cullen, breaking the silence. Rosy stood up and looked at him in the eyes, he kept going "We were in

an open plain. I was holding you, then I heard a voice. It was a little girl, she called me papa. As I let you go to carry her, you were pregnant"

Rosy looked at him, smiling. Then gave him a kiss on the cheek, she asked "Do you ever picture us like that?"

"Before my dream, no" answered Cullen "But now I can't stop thinking about it"

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, then whispered into her ear "I love you, and I want to be with you always"

Rosy closed her eyes for a while, then broke away as she opened them. Locking her eyes on Cullen's, she asked

"When did Jason arrive?"

"A few days after you left" replied Cullen.

"He is the only one in my family that knows about us" sighed Rosy, looking away.

"What's wrong?" Cullen questioned her, as he placed his hand on her cheek and turned her to see him.

"Cullen..." Rosy began "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you. It's just that...my brother's last letter..."

"What is it?" asked Cullen.

"My parents have heard the rumors about us, and they don't like it at all. Jason told me that they are trying to engage me to the Prince of

Starkhaven"

Cullen stood up, and breathing heavily, punched the wall.

"Cullen?" asked Rosy, coming behind him, and placing her hands on his shoulders. He turned to see her, then said, angrily

"I should have never fallen in love with you!"

"Cullen..." tried to say Rosy, but Cullen interrupted

"I should have expected this! You're nobility! I was never good enough for you!"

"But you are!" Rosy raised her voice,she added "I don't care what my parents thinks about us. I want to be with you, and if they don't agree,then

they're they ones that will be missing out on their grandchildren"

Cullen chuckled, then looked at her, touching her cheek, Rosy continued

"Besides, Jason seems to have liked you"

"I'm sorry" sighed Cullen "I must tell you, it was strange to be interrogated by a mage"

"Wait what?" asked Rosy,confused.

Cullen told her about his conversation when he first met Jason, he finished by saying

"He told me he wanted you to be happy, no matter what that meant, and that if he could do anything to help us, he would"

"I love you,Cullen" whispered Rosy, as her forehead came to rest in his.

"I love you too" Cullen whispered back, then kissed her as it began to rain.

The rain poured on both of them, quickly, as both of them smiled. They broke away from their kiss and ran inside the throne room, laughing.

"It seems the two of you got a little wet" interrupted Vivienne, approaching them

"I was just in my way to the tavern, I though I would visit you for your birthday, darling, and was on my way to the tavern, but I guess that you two

decided to disappear"

"Thanks for the thought,your Grace,but I don't think that will be necessary" Rosy assured the mage, knowing she was making a huge effort by going.

"Darling, there is no need to be so formal" sighed Vivienne "Then I'll leave the two of you to your fun. By the way, Happy Birthday Inquisitor"

"Thank you Vivienne" Rosy thanked her, then the mage began to walk away.

"I think..."Rosy began to say, then turned to Cullen "We should go to change our wet clothes"

"Just change?" teased Cullen.

"Thinking about making your dream come true Commander?" Rosy asked.

"Someday, but not just yet" replied Cullen, and kissed her.

The two of them broke the kiss, then went into her chamber, and spent the night together.

* * *

"Morning lovebirds!" Jason greeted Rosy and Cullen, as they approached him after coming out of her chamber.

"Hi Jason" Rosy said, as she and Cullen sat.

"Sleep well, Commander?" joked Jason.

"Jason..." whispered Rosy, but Jason interrupted, whispering

"What? It's not like I didn't know you two were sleeping together" He added "All right, you don't have to tell me"

Jason laughed, he continued "I just want to wish you both the best"

"Thank you, Jason" Cullen replied, as he grabbed Rosy's hand.

"Commander...can I please borrow my sister?" asked Jason, he joked "I'll give her back to you when we finish talking"

Rosy looked at him, then nodded her head, telling him "We'll talk when we finish breakfast"

The three of them ate, quietly. They were later joined by Sera, Cassandra, Josephine, Varric, and Leliana, who quickly sat by Jason, and the three of

them began to talk about Varric's next upcoming books. After their long talk, everyone began to leave, until Rosy and Jason were the only ones remaining.

"I'm really proud of you, Rosy" Jason told her "You've done good"

"Thanks Jason" replied Rosy, then asked "How is your project along the Free Marchers coming?"

"It's going great" answered Jason "Those of us who didn't want to take place in the war decided to join together and spread along the Free Marchers.

We mages have been teaching children that were not sent to the circle, while our templar companions make sure that neither of us do something we might

regret. The Circles have their place after all, but I believe that the should be used for mages that don't have a place to go. Many of these children

have a loving family, and they don't deserve to be separated from them. Anyways,it's a project that I think could work"

After a brief silence, Jason continued "I spoke with the visiting Divine,she doesn't completely agree with my plan. The two of us only agree on the

restoration of the Circles, at least that's a start" he paused "I'm going to Denerim once I leave Skyhold, I'm pretty sure That King Alistar and Queen

Julissa will support my idea...or at least it's what Leliana thinks"

Rosy started laughing, with Jason also laughing, he asked "What's so funny?"

She stopped laughing, then asked "So...what is going on between you and Leliana, Jason?"

"Hopefully the same as what is happening between you and your Commander" answered Jason, he added "She is an attractive woman, and I really like her"

"Good for you Jason" Rosy told him.

"Thank you sister" Jason told her, blushing.

"So..." started to say Rosy "How long will you be staying?"

"Rosy..." sighted Jason, he continued "I received a letter a few days ago, from our parents. They're on their way"

Rosy's smile faded, and a worried look came to her face, as well as Jason's.

"I don't care what happens Rosy, I want you to be happy. It is quite obvious that you and Cullen are in love, and I will help you. You both have my

support" Jason encouraged her.

Rosy smiled slightly "Thank you brother" she whispered.

"According to Leliana, they should be here within three weeks" confirmed Jason, then whispered "And you're welcome"

Rosy started giggling, not believing that Jason was falling in love with her spymaster. Then, the two of them saw Varric coming back to the throne room,

and Jason called him over to sit with them.

"So...will the great author Varric Tethras like to tell me about Hawke?" asked Jason, as Varric sat.

"I thought you said you read my book" chuckled Varric.

"I did!" confirmed Jason "I just wanted to know more about the mage that stood up to the templars. I heard she came to help you, sister"

"She did" Rosy agreed.

"Where is she now?" asked Jason.

"She said she was going to report something for us to the Wardens" answered Varric.

"And what of her lover? Did you meet him Rosy?" Jason questioned.

"No, he didn't come with her" interrupted Varric "But I'm sure that the two of them are together at this moment"

"Good" sighted Jason "I do not agree with what he did, but the war was long coming. What about her brother?"

"With the Wardens, those that didn't go crazy followed the orders of the Hero of Ferelden, and have been helping the Free Marches" answered Varric.

"I'm going to meet up with them at Kirkwall soon to coordinate relief efforts"

"When will you leave?" asked Rosy

"In a few days, might stop at Denerim to see an old friend" answered Varric "Just waiting for our Divine to leave first"

There was a silence, and after a while, Rosy got up.

"I'll see you both later"

Rosy left, and went to the battlements. She stood there for a while, with her eyes closed, feeling the cool wind blow in her face.

"Rosy" said Cullen, from behind her.

Rosy opened her eyes, and turned around

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

"Cullen..." answered Rosy "My parents are on their way"

Cullen held her, then whispered in her ear "Everything is going to be all right, we'll get through this"

* * *

By the time Kate and Aidan Trevelyan arrived to Skyhold, most of Rosy's companions had already left. The only ones that were still there were

Cole, Cassandra, and Blackwall. Their carriage was welcomed at the bridge, by both their children, and led inside of the castle. The two of them got off the

carriage, and looked at Rosy and Jason.

"Rosy..." said Aidan, looking at both with his gray eyes, his black hair was shorter, he also had light skin and was a bit taller than Jason, he loved

the bow, and had taught Rosy how to use it

"You look well"

"I'm glad the two of you are well too" Rosy told them.

As for Kate, she had long, black hair, blue eyes, and was a bit shorter than Rosy, she also had light skin and was thin, she loved her children dearly and

wanted to see them happy. Not one of them did or said anything for a while, only looked at each other. Then, Jason said

"Mother, father, come. You two must be hungry"

Jason then led their parents to the throne room, where Josephine was waiting near the table in which the Trevelyans would sit.

"Lady and Lord Trevelyan. Welcome to Skyhold" Josephine greeted them "I'm Ambassador Montilyet"

"We have heard much of your family, Lady Montilyet" Kate told her " it's very nice to meet you"

"Thank you, my lady" replied Josephine

"How is Lord Montilyet?" asked Aidan.

"He is doing well, thank you for asking" replied Josephine, as the servants brought the food "I'm afraid I must excuse myself. There are a few things

that I must see to"

"Of course, Lady Montilyet" Kate told her, and Josephine went back to her office.

"Jason. I thought you were in Starkhaven" said Aidan, after an uncomfortable, long silence.

"Well, I wanted to see Rosy, so I came here after I left Starkhaven" answered Jason.

"And did you deliver the letter to the Prince like we told you to?" asked Aidan.

"Yes" lied Jason.

"Jason...are you lying?" demanded Kate.

"Actually... I never went to Starkhaven, curiosity got the best of me and I read your letter. I came directly to Skyhold to speak with Rosy. I do not

agree with what you are trying to do" revealed Jason.

Rosy looked at him, confused, Jason told her "The letter was a confirmation of your engagement to Sebastian Vael"

Aidan stood up, angrily, he said "Your sister is going to do what we tell her to, no matter what!"

"But I won't!" Rosy stood up, also angry "I will not marry him!"

"So it's true" began to say Aidan "The rumors of you and your commoner Commander are true"

"Rosy, you have to marry him. It's for your own good" advised Kate.

"I won't" protested Rosy "I'm old enough to choose what life I want for myself, and I want to be happy"

"Mother, father, the Commander is a good man and loves Rosy dearly" Jason assured them, he continued "You both have been trying to control Rosy.

You first promised her to the Chantry, and now you are trying to promise her to a man she doesn't know. Let her choose"

"We are not discussing this anymore!" said Aidan, loudly, and turned to Rosy "You will do as we tell you or you can forget about us"

"Fine!" Rosy told him, and left to her chamber, with Kate following behind her.

Cullen was entering the throne room, when she saw Rosy leave. He turned to see Jason and their father, who was standing up.

"You will convince her to do as we tell her! Or you can forget about us too! "yelled Aidan.

"Like you forgot about me when I was taken by the circle! " Jason yelled back "The only one that visited me was Rosy! She stood by me and helped

me when neither of you did! And I will not turn my back one her! She deserves to be happy! "

Jason walked away, and approached Cullen. Both men then went to the garden, as Aidan looked at them, and sat back down. He kept breathing heavily, then

started to calm down.

"Lord Trevelyan? " asked Leliana, as Aidan looked up to her, she added "May I?"

"Of course" sighed Aidan

"I'm Leliana, my Lord I'm..." began to say Leliana, but Aidan interrupted

"The left hand of the Divine. I have heard of you, spymaster"

"Then allow me to cut right to the chase" Leliana replied "According to Queen Julissa, once the Inquisition ends, King Alistar will offer our Commander

a position in his court"

"That will not stop him from being a commoner, Lady Leliana" Aidan objected

"And if you didn't have a title, Lord Trevelyan, who would you be?" asked Leliana,she continued "A title can be earned by working hard, but can be easily

lost. Most nobles started out as commoners once" she stood up, and added "Please think about what I have said, some things are more important that a

nobility title"

Leliana left, and Aidan sighed loudly. He got up and went inside Rosy's chamber, quietly.

Rosy went into her chamber, with her mother following, and threw herself in her bed, sobbing. Kate sat with her,and stroking her daughter's hair, told her

"It's all right, Rosy. Everything will be fine"

Rosy kept crying, then turned to see Kate.

"I don't want to marry him, mother" Rosy cried.

Kate wiped her daughter's tears, then asked after Rosy lowered her gaze

"You really fell in love, didn't you?"

"Yes" whimpered Rosy "I'm in love with my Commander"

"Tell me about him" said Kate, and Rosy looked up, her mother was slightly smiling

"He is a great man mother. He used to be a templar, but left the order to join the inquisition" Rosy told her,then added "I felt drawn to him the first

time I met him, and my feelings for him kept growing stronger as each day passed. He..."

"Does he feel the same for you?" asked Kate

"Yes" stated Rosy.

"And you are sure that he isn't just using you to become a noble?" asked Kate.

"I'm sure" replied Rosy "He has no patience for nobility"

Kate chuckled, then Rosy slightly laughed, she added

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"Yes" replied Kate "Then again, you didn't exactly grow as a proper lady should have, especially since you became fascinated with bows"

Both women laughed, Kate continued "I know you have always found your own way, Rosy, and I also know that you deserve to be happy..."

"But?" asked Rosy

"We both want what's best for you" interrupted Aidan, who had heard almost everything.

"Father..." began to say Rosy ,but Aidan interrupted

"We want to be sure you will be all right, and a marriage with a commoner won't ensure your future"

"That will just make things more exciting" joked Rosy.

Aidan laughed,then said

"You were never one to take on things the way our family has. You have always made your own way, and done the right thing. This place is the perfect

example"

"Father..." tried to say Rosy, but Aidan interrupted

"I want to speak with him, with your Commander"

"Where is Jason?" asked Kate

"He ran into someone, then went out one of the doors in the throne room" explained Aidan.

"Then he must be at the garden" said Rosy.

"Take your father to the Commander, I'll look for your brother" Kate told Rosy.

Rosy nodded her head, and all three of them left the chamber. Rosy led her mother to the garden's door, then took her father to Cullen's office, which was

empty.

"He's not here" said Rosy, then asked "Who did Jason run into in the throne room?"

"Tall, blonde, was wearing armor" answered Aidan.

"That was commander Cullen" laughed Rosy.

"So...he must be in the garden...talking with your mother" chuckled Aidan.

Rosy nodded her head, laughing. Then left with Aidan to the garden.

Jason led Cullen to the garden after arguing with this father, then both sat at a bench near the room where the eluvian was. After a long silence, Jason asked

"I heard that the mage from the Empress' court helped you"

"Yes,she did" answered Cullen

"Where is she?" asked Jason

"She disappeared a few days after Rosy returned from Haven" Cullen replied,and after a short silence, said "Seems like things didn't go well"

"You're right, they didn't" whispered Jason "Then again, neither of us thought they would"

Both men chuckled, then saw that someone had approached them.

"Mother" said Jason, standing up, with Cullen following

"Jason..." began to sat Kate, then asked "Who is your friend?"

"This is Commander Cullen" Jason answered "Commander, this is Rosy's and my mother, Kate Trevelyan"

"It is wonderful to meet you Commander, I've heard so much about you" smiled Kate

"Thank you, Lady Trevelyan..." Cullen stammered,nervous

"Don't worry about my judgment, Commander" Kate assured Cullen, then continued "I want Rosy to be happy, and I will help you both. My husband, however, wants to

speak with you"

Cullen froze, he never thought he'll end up in such a situation, Jason told him "Just say the truth, and you'll be fine"

Cullen turned to see him "Well, that doesn't make me feel better"

Kate giggled, remembering how Aidan used to be just as shy as Cullen was when they met. Aidan was the second son of the Trevelyans, and stood to inherit his

parents title after his older brother was sent to the circle, as for his younger sister,she married a noble family from Ferelden after the war with Orlais.

Kate herself hadn't been born a noble, but was the daughter of a wealthy merchant in Ostwick, and somewhat of a troublemaker. She met Aidan when she broke into

the Trevelyan Estate, and he helped her escape when his parents caught her. They officially met a few weeks later, at the market, but Aidan kept shaking and was

nervous when she approached him, and both became inseparable since then.

"You will do well, Commander. I'm sure of it" Kate agreed

"Thank you,Lay Trevelyan. I really hope so" sighed Cullen

By then, Jason waved his hand, and both Kate and Cullen turned around. Rosy and Aidan approached them after greeting Mother Giselle, Rosy then proceeded to

introduce both men "Father, this is Commander Cullen. Commander, this is my father, Aidan Trevelyan"

Both men shook hands, as Aidan looked closely at him. After both of them let go, Jason interrupted "Mother, sister...let's go find something sweet!"

"I almost forgot..." stated Kate "I bought you both chocolates from home. Let's find them"

Rosy nodded her head, and turned, smiling at Cullen. She then left with her mother and brother. Once they were gone, both men sat on the bench, and looked towards

the garden.

"Is it true?" finally asked Aidan, after a silence "Did you really meet the King of Ferelden before the blight?"

"Yes" replied Cullen "We both trained for the templars many years ago"

"Were the two of you friends?" asked Aidan

"Yes, before he was recruited for the Grey Wardens" answered Cullen

"Do you keep in touch?" asked Aidan

"No" said Cullen

There was another silence, then Aidan said "Once the Inquisition ends, what are your plans for the future?"

"Divine Victoria has given me land in Ferelden" replied Cullen, he continued "I have begun constructing a clinic for templars so they can fight against their

lyrium addiction"

"I assume you aren't taking lyrium then?" asked Aidan, turning to see him

"No, I stopped when I joined the inquisition" answered Cullen, also turning to see him.

Aidan was relieved to hear this, he had seen people lose their minds to lyrium, and was happy someone was doing something to help them. He realized from the way

Cullen was acting that he was nervous. Aidan chuckled, remembering how nervous he was when he met Kate's parents, she had always been more confident,

more daring, and was always getting in trouble.

"Lord Trevelyan..." Cullen said, interrupting his chain of thought, he continued "I love Rosy, and I'll always take care of her"

"Is she involved in your plans for the future?" asked Aidan

"I want to marry her, Lord Trevelyan" answered Cullen

Aidan laughed, then said "Rosy has always been so much like Kate. My wife used to get into so much trouble when we were young, and used to drag me along with her"

he sighed, then continued "When we got married, everything became pregnant, and later had our twins, Dawn and Henry. After I inherited my

father's title, Jason was born,and later Rosy. Dawn has married a noble in Orlais, and Henry is set to inherit everything after I die, neither Jason or Rosy will inherit

anything from the Trevelyans. Jason, however, has a plan, and I'm sure that he'll do well if his plan works, it has a lot of support after all. As for Rosy, she has always

been hard headed and stubborn, and has always done things her way, as her mother did at that age" Aidan stood, he kept going "I have engaged Rosy to Sebastian

Vael, they are set to marry once the Inquisition is over. I thought I was doing the best for my daughter by doing this, but now, I'm having second thoughs" he turned

to Cullen "You are a good man, while the Prince of Starkhaven has lost his way. He wants to avenge the death of the Grand Cleric of Kirkwall under the guise that

he's bringing justice, in doing so, he's losing his people. I now realize that my daughter's future with him will be uncertain, but a future with you will be more

ensured, and less dangerous. Still, I have given my word, and cannot break it"

Cullen stood, and Aidan continued "The only way to break it off is if you marry her before the Inquisition ends. The Prince will not move against either of you as

long as the Divine supports you during the Inquisition's time. Afterwards, I'm sure that if he moves against you, the King of Ferelden will help you"

"Lord Trevelyan..." tried to say Cullen "Thank you"

"I will support your clinic, Commander. My daughter's happiness is more important to me now than any title" Aidan assured him.

Both men shook hands, then let go. Aidan added "We should go join my wife and children before they finish the chocolates"

"Thank you, Lord Trevelyan, but I must decline. I must meet up with my troops" Cullen told him, and left.

Aidan also left, and met up with his family in the throne room. They were later joined by Leliana, and Jason also told his parents about his relationship with the

Inquisition's spymaster. The four of them talked until it was a little after midnight, then everyone retired to each of their chambers.

Rosy waited for about an hour after her parents had retired, and went to Cullen's office. As for Cullen, after speaking with Aidan, left to his office and

wrote to Varric, asking the dwarf to help him find an engagement ring. He sent the letter, then met with his men. He went back to his office shortly after it got

dark, and went up to his bedroom. He got ready to go to sleep, but wasn't able to.A little after midnight, he heard one of the doors, and stood quickly. He looked towards

the ladder and saw Rosy coming up. She stood in front of him, and he quickly held her, kissing her forehead. Rosy hugged him,then said

"My parents liked you"

Both laughed, then stopped their hug, and sat on the bed. Cullen held her hands, then asked "Did they like Leliana?"

"Yes" Rosy giggled, as she put one of her hands in Cullen's shoulders

"How long will they be staying?" asked Cullen

"Just a few days, they want to visit my sister too" answered Rosy, she added "My brother will leave shortly after that"

Both laughed, as Rosy placed her other hand in his other shoulder,and kissed him on the cheek. Cullen then held her, and started kissing her neck. Their sleeping robes

quickly came off, and they made love. When they were finished ,they lied in the bed, cathching their breath.

"I've been meaning to ask you..." panted Rosy, then asked "What did he little girl from your dream look like?"

Cullen laughed, as Rosy moved to hug him, he said "She had black, curly hair, golden brown eyes and your light skin" he held her by the waist.

"I hope your dream comes true someday" Rosy said, and after a while, fell asleep

"I hope so too" whispered Cullen, smelling her hair.

* * *

This is it for my first story here,but I am planning on writing some more. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
